Menunggu Hujan
by nopembermu
Summary: Suara hujan, gadis yang tidak dikenal, sore berpetir, ingatan tentang kegagalan, halte yang dingin, dan perasaan yang ketinggalan.
1. --

_Suara hujan, gadis yang tidak dikenal, sore berpetir, ingatan tentang kegagalan, halte yang dingin, dan perasaan yang ketinggalan._

* * *

Disclaimer _ **: ハイキュー! punya Hairuichi Furudate-sensei,** kuhanya pinjam Oikawa sebentar untuk membuatnya bertemu seseorang._

* * *

MENUNGGU HUJAN

© Nopembermu, 2019

* * *

Hujan rintik. Sedikit.

Bus belum datang, Kapten voli SMA Aoba Johsai disana. Di sebuah halte, ada siswi lain disana. Seperti menunggu bus juga.

Karena merasa lumayan dikenal, penuda dengan jersey warna toscanya itu memberanikan diri mengatakan sesuatu, "Hujan ya?"

Perempuan berambut hitam yang dikucir kuda itu mendengus, sepertinya ia juga dari anak kelas tiga sehingga bisa berucap seenaknya, "Apa tidak kelihatan? Jelas saja ini hujan."

Oikawa Tooru—nama pemuda sok tampan ini—sampai kaget dengan jawaban gadis super ketus dihadapannya ini, baru kali pertama ada cewek yang tidak nge-fans padanya. Benar-benar mebuat badmood di hari yang basah seperti hari ini.

"Kau tidak mengenalku ya?"

"Memang kau siapa mesti kukenal segala?"

"Oikawa Tooru."

"Siapa yang tanya namamu?"

"Kau."

Gadis itu menatap Oikawa tidak percaya, lalu dengan sebal mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada rintik hujan yang sialannya malah makin besar, ia harus mundur beberapa langkah.

Kapten klub voli ini tidak puas hanya diam dan menunggu dalam keterdiaman, lagi pula rasanya agak aneh menemukan gadis yang tidak histeris padanya, seperti ada yang salah. "Kau kenapa baru pulang?"

"Aku tidak berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenal." Jawab perempuan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hujan.

"Tadikan kau sudah tahu namaku."

"Tidak ingat." Ia berkata lebih ketus, "Dan tidak peduli."

Oikawa menghela napas, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol?"

Hening.

Masih hening.

Oikawa gagal mendapatkan jawaban.

Gadi itu memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar dan menatap kosong kearah jalanan yang sepi karena sudah sore. Anak baik tidak akan ada kegiatan klub di pekan ujian, hanya yang maniak ekskul yang masih melakukan kegiatan di situasi seperti ini.

"Kau pernah gagal pergi ke kejuaraan nasional?" suara Oikawa memecah keheningan, tiba-tiba ia ingin merancau, tidak peduli siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Aku—ah maksudku timku, selama tiga tahun di SMA tidak pernah sekalipun tembus di final prefektur, jadi tidak pernah tembus nasional." Oikawa mengenang, titik hujan makin lama menjatuhkan intensitas semakin besar, "padahal kami sudah latihan sekuat tenaga. Kami mengatur strategi sebaik mungkin, dan kami adalah terkompak seprefektur, kau tahu?" Oikawa tertawa mendengarkan ucapannya sendiri. Kenapa terasa seperti mendongengkan sesuatu yang menyedihkan kepada orang lain?

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Oikawa, merasa tertarik untuk mendengarkan meski memilih tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Mereka bilang aku setter terbaik."

Pandangan gadis itu terkunci di Oikawa, yang rambutnya sudah basah karena menerobos hujan dari gedung olahraga sampai ke halte. Ia terkunci, tidak bisa kemana-mana. Terkunci pada pemandangan itu.

"Setter terbaik katanya." Oikawa tertawa kecut mendengar ucapannya sendiri, "Terbaik apanya? Membawa tim sampai ke kejuaraan Nasional saja tidak mampu."

Dua tahun kalah di final dengan hadangan sekolah kuat Shiratorizawa, dan gagal di tahun terakhirnya karena kemunculan adik kelasnya di sekolah yang seharusnya tidak bisa terbang—karasuno. Apanya yang hebat? Oikawa merasa ia pecundang, sangat pecundang.

"Apa aku berhenti saja di voli?"

Suara hujan menjeda mereka, dalam diam dan sunyi yang tidak sudah-sudah.

"Kau mungkin nggak percaya, tapi aku pernah merasakan itu." Gadis itu akhirnya bersuara, "Berkali-kali."

"Apa aku terdengar seperti mendramatisir?" Oikawa tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya, sedikit." Perempuan itu mengganguk, "Tapi menurutku orang yang gagal lalu mecoba lagi, itu keren."

"Kau juga keren, nona."

"Aku?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Oikawa tertawa tulus, "Kau bilang kau sudah pernah merasakan kekalahan berkali-kali. Artinya kau selalu bangkit kan?"

Oikawa menunggu jawaban si gadis, yang akhirya dijawab hanya dengan anggukan.

"Berarti kau jauh lebih keren."

"Aku memang keren, sih."

"Kalau begitu aku fans-mu." Jawab Oikawa.

"untuk apa orang yang dikerumuni perempuan sepertimu ngefans padaku?"

"Kau tahu aku, berarti."

"Tidak." Gadis itu tetap bersikukuh, "Tidak mau tahu, lebih tepatnya."

Oikawa tertawa, sesaat kemudian gadis itu ikut tertawa juga. Mereka tertawa bersama diikuti latar tetesan hujan yang semakin besar.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" Oikawa mengeratkan jaketnya, udara semakin dingin.

"Melatih anak kelas satu, mereka junior yang akan menggantikanku." Si gadi menyapu ujung sepatunya, "Kau?"

"Sama." Oikawa mengganguk, "Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kekalahan selama aku disini. Setidaknya, aku berharap aku bisa merasakan ke nasional sih, meskipun sekarang sudah nggak mungkin juga padahal." Ia tertawa menutupi rasa sedih.

Mereka saling tatap. Lama. Sudut pandang mereka sekitar 30 derajat, Oikawa sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada gadis ini. Ada perasaan berkecamuk didalam hati, bagaimana keras kepalanya orang ini untuk menang, sudah di anugerahi julukan setter terhebat, tapi jalanan panjangnya masih terjegal.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

Oikawa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "Kau masih tidak mau ingat namaku?"

"Siapa?" ulang gadi itu.

Si kapten voli menyerah ia berdehem sebentar, "Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru."

Sayup terdengar dari kejauhan bus datang, semakin mendekat, "eh itu bukan busku." Gerutu Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san, sepertinya aku menyukaimu," Gadis itu menatapnya lurus, dengan kalimat yang juga sangat datar diucapkan oleh gadis itu, wah.

"HAH?"

"Kalau di universitas nanti kau berhasil ke nasional, aku menyukaimu." Lanjutnya, lalu dengan tiga langkah ia mendekat kearah bus, "itu busku. Selamat tinggal."

Pemuda yang dipenuhi pertanyaan di kepalanya seketika tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sementara kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan, "Hei!"

Gadis itu berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Kau..." Oikawa menelan ludahnya, apa boleh? "...siapa?

"Kapten Basket Putri, dari kelas 3-6." Perempuan itu tadinya memberikan ekspersi jutek, namun sepersekian detik kemudian tersenyum, "Kau harus berhasil di universitas nanti."

Ia menaiki bus, meninggalkan Oikawa yang masih terdiam dalam lamunannya—juga karena menunggu busnya datang.

Basket putri ya? Ah iya, Oikawa baru ingat kalau basket putri memang masuk nasional tahun ini, dan kapten mereka... bukannya cidera?

Seingat Oikawa dari gosip yang tidak sengaja ia dengar, kaptennya cidera di angka-angka terakhir di sebuah pertandingan di perempat final, dan mimpi mereka kandas disana.

Bukannya itu hebat? Perempuan itu tetap bangkit lagi dan lagi. Berkali-kali.

Oikawa mengepalkan tangannya, lalu tersenyum penuh ambisi, "Ya, aku harus mencobanya lagi di universitas..."

Suara hujan, gadis yang tidak dikenal, sore berpetir, ingatan tentang kegagalan, halte yang dingin, dan perasaan yang ketinggalan.

"...dan memenangkannya."

* * *

Note:

 _Gua bikin apaan lagi ini wkkw. Iseng ngetik terus jadi wkwk. Ga kepikiiran plot. Oh iya, kayaknya kapan-kapan mungkin bisa dilanjut hehe. Terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, kusayang kalian dan Oikawa. Hehehe._


	2. Atap

"Iwa-chan, apa kau beneran nggak kenal sama ketua basket cewek?"

Oikawa Tooru, dua hari sebelum kelulusan mereka, sedang merengaek pada salah satu manusia paling sabar di dunia karena mau bersahabat dengannya—Iwaizumi Hajime, yang kini sepertinya bersiap menabok Oikawa saking berisiknya. Bukannya apa, Iwaizumi sudah bisa diberisiki tapi hari, tapi kebiasaaan Oikawa jadi duaratus persen lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Siapapun orang yang kau maksud itu, dia pasti sudah bukan ketua klub lagi kalau sudah kelas tiga." Jawab Iwaimumi, pada akhirnya.

Dengan muka polos dan kedipan sebanyak tiga kali, Oikawa bertanya, "Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Besok lusa kita sudah lulus, goblok."

Tapi memang dasar Oikawa, lagi-lagi ia muncul dihadapan Iwaizumi, di kelas, di toilet, dikantin, di lorong. Dimana-mana.

"Apa sih, maumu?" iwaizumi jengah sendiri mendapati makluk ini lagi dan lagi.

"Info tentang ketua basket cewek." Oikawa tersenyum, lima jari.

Tidak disangka, yang dilakukan Iwaizumi malah membuang napas dan menatap Oikawa dengan tatap sulit dipahami, "Kenapa kau penasaran banget dengannya? Bukannya biasanya kau nggka pernah menaruh perhatian sama cewek-cewek?"

"Penasaran saja sih sebenarnya." Oikawa mengangkat bahunya, memberi gestur tidak perduli.

"Setauku dia itu nggak tertarik soal percintaan."

"Yang benar?"

"Begitulah."

"Tahu darimana?"

"waktu kelas satu aku pernah nembak dia."

"Oh iwa-chan pernah—HEI APA? NEMBAK DIA?" kali ini, pemuda itu, menajamkan pendengarannya.

"dan ditolak." Sambung Iwaizumi, tidak ada beban saat mengatakannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana mungkin seorang iwaizumi—yang sependiam ini dan secupu ini masalah perempuan—sudah pernah menyatakan cinta. Waktu kelas satu. Terluka harga diri Oikawa sebagai playboy.

"Oh iya," Iwaizumi mengeluarkan suara lagi, "Matsukawa juga menembaknya dua bulan lalu."

"terus?"

"Ditolak, lah."

Atap di jam pulang sekolah adalah tempat paling lengang, hening, dan nyaman. Aktivitas pulang sekolah dan orang-orang yang sedang berkegiatan klub selalu menampilkan suasana berbeda. Dan lagi pula, kenapa juga ia sekarang ada disini?

"Nishimura Deria, terima kasih sudah datang kemari."

Suara bariton rendah itu serta merta membuat si gadis langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, pintu masuk atap. Dan siapa lagi yang akan berdiri disana kalau bukan 'dia'?

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, "Mana ada orang yang mengundang datang ke atap tapi malah datang terlambat."

"Ada." Jawab Oikawa—rambut cokelatnya tertimpa sinar keemasan cahaya mentari sore. "Aku orangnya. Hehe."

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat yang di halte itu adalah pertemuan terakhir." Deria—mantan ketua klub basket putri itu menjawab. Suaranya tegas, mencerminkan sosoknya yang kuat dan pantang menyerah. Persis seperti yang Oikawa kenal beberapa minggu lalu.

Ah, kenangan itu.

Lelaki itu mendekat beberapa langkah. Cukup banyak langkah yangia ambil hingga ia bisa berdiri tepay di depan Deria, tapi gadis itu kokoh tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Luarkan senyum terbaiknya, meski mustahil membuat gadis dihadapannya ini berekspresi.

"Padahal kamu cantik kalau tersenyum seperti kemarin itu."

"Aku memang cantik, asal kau tahu."

"Panggil namaku." Perintah Oikawa.

"Tidak ingat."

"Bohong."

"Apa maumu?" Deria gerah, ternyata lelaki ini memang semenyebalkan itu, tahu begitu waktu di halte tidak usah ajak bicara deh.

Tapi aroma mint menguar hebat dari tubuh Oikawa, apa memang lelaki itu pada dasarnya se-harum ini ya? Deria mulai menyukai aroma lelaki ini. Suka. Suka sekali.

Oikawa menaikkan dagu Deria agar pandangan gadis itu tertuju padanya, setelah tersenyum, ia membisiki sesuatu, "Mauku? Ini."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan ketika sadar, bibir lelaki voli itu sudah menyapu keseluruhan milik si gadis. Lihai meski tidak panas. Ia seperti masih mencoba sesuatu yang baru saja di lakukannya. Tipikal anak lelaki baik.

"Deria-chan."Oikawa menjauhkan bibirnya sedikit dan berbisik tepat di telinga perempuan itu, "Universitas terlalu lama." Ia membuat jeda, "bagaimana kalau pacarannya mulai sekarang saja?"


End file.
